The ultimate dimension?
by FemaleSpock
Summary: Ultimate Northstar is depressed because he is crippled but can traveling to the earth 616 universe make a difference? Also what will happen when Colossus and Northstar meet their 616 counterparts?
1. Chapter 1: Don't do drugs

Chapter 1: Don't do drugs, it only leads to misery

**Chapter 1: Don't do drugs, it only leads to misery**

**Northstar is depressed because he is crippled but then he slowly begins to appreciate his life again. Crossover between the Ultimate universe and the earth 616 universe. I don't own x-men etc. and I don't make any money on this. Please Review!**

Northstar sighed he was paralysed from waist down; it was a big change from being able to fly at 99 of the speed of light.

"I was so fast in those days, but I just didn't appreciate it, Banshee has ruined my life!" he thought sadly. To get his mind of it he wheeled himself to where he could see, his boyfriend, Colossus. Colossus was doing some gardening; it looked to him like he was planting carrots, even from so far away he could see the look of earnest concentration on Piotr's face.

After about a quarter of an hour Colossus stopped gardening and went to check up on Northstar.

"How are you?" he asked tentatively, sensing that his mood wasn't the best.

"All the better for seeing you, my love" Northstar said mock-seriously.

"No, seriously, how are you feeling?" Colossus said earnestly.

"I'm so happy just to be alive, but you know, I miss being able to walk and stuff…" he said trailing off.

"I'm sorry, I know that you won't ever 'get over it', but at least things couldn't get any worse" he said aiming for optimism.

Just as he said it there was a blinding light and a loud 'whoosh'.

Their eyes were recovering when they heard an unfriendly voice

"Who are you and where do you come from?"

**To be continued…**

**In the next chapter they discover who the voice is and there is a lot more humour than in this chapter…please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: things get worse

Chapter 2: things get worse

Chapter 2: things get worse

**Things get uncomfortable as they meet their earth 616 counterparts. Please review! I don't own x-men etc. and I don't make any money doing this.**

"What just happened? Are you okay?" Colossus asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine but where are we?"

"It kind of looks like the mansion," upon spotting where the voice they had heard was coming from he turned white, it looked like another him!

"Who are you?" the Colossuses said at the same time.

"I'm Piotr Rasputin aka Colossus" they said at the same time again.

"Maybe I should interrupt, to cause less confusion" Northstar said, wheeling himself between the Colossuses.

"Northstar, what are you doing in a wheelchair?" Colossus 2 (as Northstar had decided to call him in his head) asked.

"Wait! Is there another Northstar here as well?" he asked intrigued.

"Alright, all we have to do is stay calm and figure out how we got here" said Colossus 1 with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Well, what happened before you got here?" Colossus 2 said, taking a business like tone.

"Well, Northstar and I were talking, and then I said…. That things couldn't get any worse" he admitted sheepishly.

"You totally cursed us" Northstar said grumpily.

"Sorry," he said apologetically before taking up the all business tone Colossus 2 "so there are three possibilities: 1. we're dreaming, 2. we're in an alternate dimension, 3. we're on drugs."

"We're not on drugs again, alright" Northstar snapped.

"So it must be-"Colossus 1 was saying before being interrupted by an indignant Colossus 2.

"I did DRUGS?"

"There were circumstances, anyway let's focus, it must be a dream or an alternate universe" Colossus 1 said staying calm.

"It doesn't feel like a dream" Colossus 2 interjected.

"So your world must be an alternate dimension" Colossus 1 concluded.

"Seems like it," Northstar said "but how do we get back?"

"Dunno, but while you're here let's play compare dimensions. So what's up with Kitty in your dimension?" asked Colossus 2 said excitedly.

"Kitty Pryde?" Colossus 1 asked.

"That's right so how is she?" Colossus 2 asked again.

"Kitty's fine, I mean she's upset because of her break up with spider-man but… why what's happened to her in your world?"

"She dated spider-man?" Colossus 2 said shocked.

"Why? Doesn't she do that in your world?" Colossus 1 asked, confused by the topic of conversation.

"NO! She's my girlfriend!" he shouted.

"Ewww, how old is she in your universe?" he said with distaste.

"Colossus is mine!" said Northstar possessively.

"Kitty's only 5 years younger than me," he said defensively, then he stopped and looked puzzled "what's Northstar talking about?"

"Hello? Sitting right here," he said irritated "anyway, Colossus and I are dating, thank you very much."

**So how will Colossus 2 react to this news? Find out in the next chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Northstar meets himself

Chapter 3: Northstar meets himself

Chapter 3: Northstar meets himself

**I really couldn't think of a good name for this chapter, sorry. I don't own x-men etc. And I make no money off this fic. Please review, it really makes my day!**

"WHAT! I'M GAY?" Colossus 2 said clearly shocked.

"Yes, I can't believe that you are straight, it's so weird" Colossus 1 said.

"Wait! Am I still gay?" said Northstar suddenly.

"Yes you are, you even wrote a book about it called 'born normal'" Colossus 2 said rolling his eyes.

"I want to meet myself!" Northstar said enthusiastically.

"I'll call him then" said Colossus 2 with a hint of frustration in his voice.

5 minutes later Northstar 2 burst through the door hands on hips saying "What is this all about? You call me out here without explaining the reason, I'm very busy!" he stopped ranting and noticed Colossus 1 and Northstar.

"Wait! What?" he exclaimed.

"They came here from an alternate universe" Colossus 2 said, bored.

"So other me, who am I dating here?" Northstar 1 asked.

"Why am I in a wheelchair?" Northstar 2 said, completely ignoring Northstar 1's question.

"It was an overdose of banshee" he said simply.

"Banshee?" Northstar 2 said confused.

"Forget it, so who's your boyfriend" he asked hurriedly.

"I don't have one, I haven't ever really had one" Northstar 2 said sounding depressed.

"Really, you poor thing, if it's consolation, I am dating our version of Colossus" he said with a hint of smugness in his voice.

"hmm..never thought of dating Colossus" he said looking sideways at Colossus 2.

"Don't even think about it" Colossus 2 said stiffly.

"I think if there was a competition as to who had the better universe we would so win" Northstar said confidently.

Just then the whooshing sound started and it went white….

**The next chapter is the last one, so stay tuned. I know I've already asked but please review, I would be very grateful!**


	4. Chapter 4:the end

Chapter 4: the end

**If there's anyone out there who is actually reading this story, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Disclaimer: I do not own X-men etc and make no money off this fic.**

Whoosh-they were back.

"What's this, the wizard of oz?" Northstar asked irritated.

"Well, it does bring new meaning to the phrase 'friends of Dorothy'" Colossus said laughing.

"At least we learnt a valuable lesson," Northstar said sounding serious "we learnt that this dimension is definitely the best!"

"Of course it is, we are together" Colossus said kissing Northstar's cheek.

And they looked off into the sunset, content, until Northstar felt compelled to say:

"Seriously! Kitty Pryde!"

**Okay so that was the end, it was a bit short but I hope anyone reading enjoyed it, if you have time please review!**


End file.
